In the United States, most electrical receptacles in residences and other consumer facilities are 120-volt receptacles (also commonly referred to as 110 volt receptacles). Certain types of equipment, however, require 240-volt power for their operation. For example, larger power tools, pumps and air conditioners often require 240-volt power (also commonly referred to as 220 volt power). While 240-volt circuits and receptacles can be wired from the 240-volt distribution lines connected to the secondary winding of the distribution transformer, such circuits are usually installed only for specified, permanently installed equipment. They are not generally available for temporary or emergency use without the installation of new branch electrical circuits within the facility. It is often necessary or desirable to have 240-volt power even though a permanent 240-volt outlet is not available, such as during construction, for equipment evaluations, or for short-term manufacturing operations. To obtain access to 240-volt power in the absence of a permanent 240-volt outlet, one previously has had to install a new 240-volt circuit and outlet, which takes significant time and expense.
Further, many 120-volt receptacles include Ground Fault Interrupters (“GFI”). A GFI will open the supply circuit if the current on the supply lead (the “hot”) differed from the current on the corresponding neutral lead.
Accordingly, an object of this disclosure is to provide a safe, convenient and quick connection to 240-volt line voltage distribution conductors of a facility's distribution transformer at the full amperage capacity through two readily available, standard 120-volt receptacles (with or without GFIs), thereby accessing the full nominal 240 volts of the secondary winding of the distribution transformer and providing approximately 4800 watts of power. The subject matter described herein can be used with a 120-volt, high amperage generator to produce a power supply of 240-volts at 20 amps. In an exemplary application, the power supply disclosed herein may be linked to Honda 3000 generators.
A further object of this disclosure is to provide a means to change the polarity of a distribution transformer output(s) thereby combining the outputs of the same phase to achieve a 240-volt power supply.
A further object of this disclosure is to provide an apparatus and method by which one can use 240-volt equipment on a temporary or emergency basis where a 240-volt receptacle is not available, eliminating the time delay and expense of installing a new 240-volt circuit.
A further object of this disclosure is to provide a means by which can use 240-volt equipment on a temporary or emergency basis where a 240-volt receptacle is not available, eliminating the time delay and expense of installing a new 240-volt circuit by using power inputs comprising same or different phases of a three phase 120-volt source, with or without a GFI.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.